Tears of Dragons!
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: If you replace the angels with dragon in the original Evangelion Timeline, you get this tale right here. The sequel to In the arms of my lover! review please!


This is a promotional event…the half of the first chapter of the sequel to the in arms of my lover! Behold

Tears of Dragon!

Shinji was like most days the first to wake up. He felt that something was out of place so he took inventory. SDAT player on the bureau, morning song of the birds outside his window, sun peeking through the shades, and Misato's arms sprawled across him as he slept. Nothing out the norm…she was clutching as tight to him as possible, afraid that someone would steal him away in the night. Shinji gave her a kiss before beginning his morning ritual. Shinji moved her arms and legs, stood up scratched himself then proceed to the bathroom to relieve himself. When was done he still had a few moments to himself. He took his time picking up the mail from there he made his way to the kitchen of their apartment. It was not as big as he wished but on there combined salaries from Nerv it was more then they could afford well saving up to see the world when it was all over. Shinji did not hate his job but he did not love it either. He loved working for and with his father and Misato. Nevertheless, he hated what he felt he was doing. With each simulation of his projected enemy even though they were just simulations and not real; he felt bad about killing them. He did not believe he was wrong for feeling this way but he did not believe he was right either. Shinji walked over to the refrigerator and takes out food for breakfast.

"Cookin' breakfast for me and Misato," Shinji dancing over to the stove with the ingredients for his meal. After about twenty minutes of him cooking, Misato gave shuffling out of their bedroom. She walked pass Shinji without as much as a wink heading for the refrigerator. She took out a beer and sat down looking like the walking dead…her morning face frightened Shinji more then her morning breathe. She slowly opened the can; her head slumped down due the lack of strength. Her eyes remained rolled in the back of her head as she took to the first sip of her beer.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" spring from Misato's mouth as the beer seemed to restore her strength, her looks, her sex appeal.

"I swear Misato I going to figure out why you can drink so much beer and survive," Shinji commented fixing up some miso.

"Oh morning sweetie. I didn't see you there," Misato said in all honesty.

"I know," he replied fixing her a plate of miso. He laid the plate down but Misato grabbed him before he could get away she kissed him. Shinji was drawn into the kiss and let Misato's tongue dance freely in his mouth. She let Shinji go so he could take a breath he so desperately needed. Shinji stood there unable to think then she yelled, "Shinji darling you are going to be late," Shinji snapped back into reality. They spent or rather Shinji spent the meal in a blush…Misato's foot played dangerously close to his male parts. Well not dangerously maybe pleasantly close. When they were done, Shinji showered then jumped into his uniform. He could sense the impending knock at the door of Toji and Kensuke.

"Don't forget you have those harmonic test this afternoon," she called to him as he went to the door.

"Oh and could you swing by the dry cleaners and pick up my dress for the you know what."

"Yes Misato…I love you," he waved opening the door as Toji and Kensuke exited the elevator. He shot her quick glance she teased him in her usual sexual way. Toji and Kensuke waited down the hallway for him. After giving him the usual greeting, they left.

"My god I hate you Shinji," Toji said as the trio walked to school, "How did you get Misato?"

"Will let's see? I work at Nerv. I am smart I am handsome. Not to mention the first child so…that means until the Marduke Institute finds the other two children…I am the sole savior of the world," Shinji said as he walked. Up to this point Kensuke remained quiet but now, he felt the need to speak up.

"Shinji I hope I am get chosen for as candidate of the E-Project," Kensuke said with a slight hint of manliness in his voice. Shinji and Toji blinked at each other before looking back at the friend who standing a militaristic pose he learned from his father. Laughter broke out amongst the trio. The talk on the way to school was more light hearted and pleasant.

* * *

Misato slipped on her uniform and adjusted her hair. As she walked out the door the phone begun ringing. For a while, she pondered leaving letting it ring; but then again it could be something important. She picked up and was greeted by the last person she needed to speak to right now.

"Oh good morning Ms. Ikari," She replied with false sincerity, "How are you this lovely day?"

"_As good as I can hope. I was wondering if my dear Shinji was there_," Her word seething with false sincerity as well.

"I am terrible sorry, Ms Ikari, you just missed him. I will be sure to tell him you called." '_You old bat_.'

"_Thank you dear and I can't to see you at the banquet_." '_Cradle Robbing Slut!_' She politely hung up the phone and processed to her car. Cursing the god that brought allowed Shinji's stepmother to find their new number. She would have to change it again for the eighth time. She sighed then the thought of her dear Shinji wearing his tuxedo later this week raised her spirits. As she neared her car, a familiar wind blew by her. Sending a slight shiver up her spine. Then she saw them both standing right in front of her; the banes of her existence and her happiness. However, before she could get a good look at them to verify whether her mind was playing tricks on her or the alcohol in the Yes is was finally getting to her, they vanish. Misato blinked a few times to try to rationalize what happened.

"No not now. Why now you had all this time why now?" she asked herself aloud. She hopped in the shiny blue Subaru. She calmly exited the park lot for the street. She drove slowly and entered the main highway. Her mind was still racing she was scared though they lived and slept in the same bed she never did anything to him. She may never get that the chance if those two return. But then again their return would mark the beginning of many things.

She smirked, "A double-edged sword."

Misato enjoyed the short drive from her apartments to the Geofront. After a while in the elevator and on the conveyor belts, she head straight for the base and supreme commander of Nerv organization seven different branches' office, Gendo Ikari. She gave two knocks before hearing the buzzer and the intercom speak, "Enter Captain Katsuragi." She walked in slowly. Like a king on his throne, Gendo sat there…the red light emitted from the Geofront's personal atmosphere control system in the background. Whatever the cause it did not stop Gendo from looking as regal as possible. It was kind of befitting in Misato's mind. Gendo was one of the world's most powerful men. He controlled the strongest weapon known to mankind the Evangelions and along with the Magi system he managed to assemble some of the world's finest physicists biologists biomechanics mathematicians computer specialist as well as the greatest military minds of his or hers generation. She walked up to him and saluted. He stood up and returned the same courtesies.

"Good morning Captain. How was your day?" Gendo was as cheerful as always and what patriot wouldn't be, it was his job to maintain the safe of humanity. It was clear that he would give his life to ensure that he would that.

"Sir I am doing well. I just wanted to report that I was here early and after today's harmonics test I decided today we would be introducing Shinji to the last leg of the simulations."

"The dreaded level 10," a voice came from behind Gendo. Fuyutsuki walked from behind on of the hidden doors with two cups of coffee. He hands Gendo the one in his right. Misato gave him a salute and after putting the coffee down on the desk, he returned the courtesy.

"So you are going to initiate level 10," the older man said, "Do you believe he is ready for that?"

"Shinji has surpassed all of the other levels. He could easily conqueror the other levels. But he need the challenge," Misato said with a small sigh. Gendo moved his hands into their patented position.

"Very well. Captain as Operations Director if you believe it is the best thing?"

"I do sir. We can't shelter him for long."

"Then you have my permission to proceed to the next phase of his training."

"Yes sir. Commander. Vice-commander," she said giving them another salute that leaving. The vice commander turned to the commander when it was clear she was out of earshot.

"It is as the Seele's timeline predicted. They so the third and second should be appearing soon."

"Maybe that is why she is in such a rush to perform the level 10 test," Gendo said rubbing his chin slightly. "It is sad isn't Gendo."

"No. This is what must be done. If the gods want to strike at humanity then we shall craft a god to strike back at them."

"Are you planning to watch the show live or the taped version?" asked his old teacher and mentor. Gendo gave the old gentleman his patent smirk. "When watching the creation of a god one should remain as close possible."

"As you wish."

Misato walked down the long e-wing of the Nerv base. Misato had more time to think and the more she thought the more unhappy she became. After everything that has happened to her over the years and now; she felt it was too much for her to handle. She was so lost in though she did not enough notice that she was on a collision course with the famous "The Three Musketeers of Nerv". Shigeru, Matoko, and Maya was all fawning over something in one of their Computer Monthly Magazines before they even realized what was happening four bodies tried occupying the same place at the same time. The experiment did not go well. Shigeru and Matoko were pushed back on their respected asses. While Maya was protectively held in Misato arms with a magazine on her head. Shigeru and Matoko helped Maya. Then saluted captain and assumed at attention stances.

"At ease." They relaxed a bit.

"Um…captain?" Maya asked looking down at the floor.

"Yes!"

"Um…sempai was talking about the simulation test today?" she inquired timidly.

"Yeah so?" with out a shred of emotion in her voice.

"I was wondering. Um…you aren't going to put Shinji through the level 10 program are you?"

"Yes today after his harmonics test, Shinji will have a forty minute rest brake then he will resume his testing. If you or anyone has a problem with this arrangement you will be removed and replaced from the stage of operations." Maya nodded at the indirect question.

"I understand. I will begin the necessary work with Dr. Akagi," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks she closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened them; Misato was gone about her business.

* * *

"Rise! Bow! Sit!" the class' interim president Hikari Horaki said as the Teacher begun taking role.

"So Shinji did you check that so I was telling you about the other day?" Toji asked as the teacher called random names on the roster.

"No I did not. Misato and I were sleeping and I kinda missed it."

"Did you Kensuke?" Only receiving a nod no from otaku as he acknowledged the fact he was here. Toji's head dropped in disappointment; knowing that show may have cut into on of Kensuke's military programming he could forgive but Shinji miss it too.

"Why don't you tape it for us?" Shinji said looking up after hearing the words 'Mr. Ikari' called out, "Present! I mean you seem to watch it all the time." Toji let of a sigh as he looked over and saw the form of the interim class president Hikari staring at him and his cohorts. They began looking around for a means to distract the class's female version of Adolph Hitler or Joseph Stalin. Finding none Shinji and the other counted their blessing when the class' smartest and whether by design or flaw latest student entered.

"Mister Nagisa. It were good of you to join us," the teacher commented as the white-haired youth took his sit directly one desk up and two across, "Late again I see. No shortness of breath or dizziness. So I can logically rule out you worth actually running to class." Kaworu gave his warmest smile before he spoke, "No sir I was happened oversleep. And because I knew I was going to be late I ruled out running."

"Very well Mister Nagisa," the teacher said returning to the roster. Kaworu turned back still giving off a warmth with his smile. "Hello Mr. Ikari!" he said.

"Please Mr. Nagisa. I have asked a million times to call me Shinji," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay Shinji you must call me Kaworu." Shinji nodded in agreement. Toji leaned over to Shinji ear along with Kensuke who leaned closer to his opposite one.

"He really creeps me out dude."

"I agree with Toji. He is a bit creep."

"But come on guys he isn't that bad."

"Shinji what are you talking about?" Toji roared in his ear.

"He isn't that bad? Have you seen without that smile? I never once seen him get angry or cry or show any emotion other then happiness."

"Maybe he is content with everything he has like I am." Shinji was lying but he did not want more. He wanted less in his mind he did not deserve what has.

"Well what about when he is bored he starting humming that…" Just as Toji finished up his sentenced the sound of 'Ode to Joy'.

"There it goes." Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke along with everyone else turned to the source of the noise. Kaworu was contently humming without a care in the world his eyes closed off to everyone. Then the whispering started.

"Look at him. He is such a weirdo," Shinji heard come from a female in front of him.

"Tell me about it. He is so lazy. When it was his turn to clean up the class room he just smiled and walked out with helping," Shinji heard from her partner, "You know what else I noticed."

"What?"

"He only speak to Shinji. And he is always calling him Mr. Ikari like some sort of slave. Weird right."

Shinji spent the next few hours deep in thought occasional being disrupted by either the gaze of the girls in the class, the glare of she-Hitler as she tried to control Toji and Kensuke as the talked over him, then there were Kaworu's glancing and humming. He was thankful when twelve thirty rolled around. He took his time go to the dry cleaners today. It was on the direct route home and he needed to pick a few things there. After visiting Kimora's Dry Cleaning and picking up the suit for himself and Misato's dress. The rest of the way home he felt rather odd. Like he was being watched. He clearly knew that the legendary Section 2 guards were watching his every move but they never made the presence known; preferring to remain at a safe distance. This felt different like he was walking with two figures that each time he looked at disappeared before he could focus in on them. It was manageable up until he got home. He step brought a new sensation to his form like whomever it was couldn't keep their hands to themselves. He felt their hands on every inch of his body. It was a mixture of strangeness excitement and fear with a hint of familiarity that run through his veins. By the time he was able to fit the key in the door he could have sworn he felt someone bite his ear. He hung the clothes up in the closet before running into the bathroom to grab his Nerv bag. He was just about to leave when the phone rung. He went over and picked up.

"Misato?" a nervous voice asked. Shinji perked an eyebrow before he decide on answering.

"She not home right. May I ask who's calling?" Shinji heard a laugh on the other line.

"You know I didn't think that Misato's was capable of having children. Maybe it would have lasted a little longer if she did," the voice laughed to himself, "So how old are you, little man?"

"I am fifteen." Shinji heard a loud gasp and the phone drop on the other line. Shinji glanced over at the clock. He wait awhile before saying something.

"Hello? Hello?"

"I am here. It is a bit of a shocker. So will you tell your mother that an old friend called."

"Um…Misato isn't my mother. But I will tell her you called…Mr…"

"Kaji Ryoji."

"Okay I will be sure to inform her," Shinji said with a smile on his lips. He hung the phone and reached into sports bag he was carrying; pulling out his cell-phone

"Eight new voice message."

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it...i am expecting a lot of reviews for this one...and depending on how many i get i will post the other half of the chapter. Yes Yes i know i know. I am such a tease. Well Suck It Up!**


End file.
